Best Laid Plans 8
by wajag
Summary: Last in the series. Jack's been kidnapped and SG-1 has to find him. What will Methos do about the Tok'ra & Goa'uld?


Author: wajag Title:Best Laid Plans 8 Feedback Rating:R-17 Info:sequel to Best Laid Plans 1 - 7 (X-over HL with SG1) & What Might Have Been Character Listing:M, DM, J, OFC, SG-1 characters Summary:Part 8 Jack has been kidnapped by the Trust (x-NID) and what will Methos do about the Tok'ra and Goa'uld? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate or a new car.)

This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1-7 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate - 1 characters and situations is assumed.

A special thanks goes out to April Duchess for being my beta for this one. )

Jack groaned as he returned to consciousness. Every part of him hurt! A look through swollen eyes revealed that he was alone in the cell. Attempts to shift position to ease the pain in his ribs were proof that he was still trussed up like a sacrificial lamb.

"Just Great!" He muttered, only to aggravate his cracked and swollen lips. The reasons for his beating returned to the forefront of his thoughts. The NID wasn't defeated, only under new management. They were calling themselves the Trust (As if!) and had grabbed him on his way to a fishing trip in order to use him against Pierson. Since his captors had wanted Adam, he certainly didn't want to give them what they wanted on a silver platter! He'd been using all his energy to block Adam's mental probes when he felt them coming.

Since Pierson had mentally linked with him a couple of times, Jack recognized the 'feel' of it, much like he recognized the tingly feel he got when one of the Asgard 'beamed' him up. When he felt the first gentle nudges, he would close his mind and think of cold ice fishing, or laying on the hockey rink ice.

That level of concentration was hard to maintain, so Jack had slipped into a programmed personality named Jonah. As he felt the nudges of Pierson looking for him again, Jack drew Jonah around him again. Jonah was a mine foreman, no one special and certainly no one that Pierson would be looking for.

Methos was on his way to the next contact location given by Jack's kidnappers. So far, the group had kept him moving around town, sending him to four different places only to give him another location and a time frame to get there. Methos understood the concept; keep him off balance and prevent him and the SGC from setting up a trap.

Methos pulled into the latest location, a fast food restaurant and parked. He looked at his watch and opened the link to MacLeod, Now I'm at the fast food place on Colby and Granite.

I'll tell them. Methos let me help. Mac pleaded again. It was tearing him apart to be so helpless.

They're watching me Mac. I'll bring you and the rest of the Calvary when I know where Jack is. Besides, this way I can communicate with the SGC with no chance of anyone knowing.

Mac fisted his hands in frustration. "He's at the fast food place. Here." He pointed to the location on the large map projected on the briefing room monitors.

Sam typed in the coordinates and everyone looked at the map.

"There's a circular pattern. With minimal resources, they could send Dr. Pierson to the next location and relay their own forces." Teal'c said, his eyes appraising the markings on the map.

Mac nodded. "So their next contact point should be somewhere in this area." He said pointing to general location on the map.

General Hammond scanned his team. They were all more than ready to jump into action. Keeping them focused and contained would be a problem. Better to get them moving constructively. "Major Carter, estimate the next two contact points. Teal'c I want you to take Special Forces teams 1 and 2 and get into a surveillance position at the contact points Major Carter comes up with."

Sam nodded and turned her attention to the computer. Teal'c left the room, an aura of determination strong in him.

Mac was frustrated at being left out of the action. He understood why, Methos was using him as a direct line to the SGC, but it still didn't sit well with him. He looked at Daniel and shared a frustrated, helpless look.

Methos stood by the pay phone waiting for the next call. He tried again to reach Jack's mind. All he got was an image of a poorly lit place, with large glowing furnaces and steam turbines. He pulled his mind away when he felt resistance. He didn't want to hurt Jack. Jack was an especially strong minded and controlled individual. Jack's mind had always been receptive to Methos' due to their friendship. Methos was aware that Jack's Special Ops training and inner strength made it dangerous to force his mind. Methos could overcome the resistance easily, but not without a cost to Jack.

With Thomas Clayton and the others he'd mind searched for, Methos had homed in on 'who' they were, their minds giving out signals like a homing beacon. That Jack's mind was closed to Methos indicated that Jack was unconscious and unthinking, or in so much pain that he'd lost who he was. That made it all the more imperative that Methos find Jack quickly!

His attention was pulled back to where he was when a man stepped from the rest room. The man's aura was tense and malignant. The man stopped directly in front of Methos and said, "Glad to see you followed instructions Dr. Pierson. I have a car waiting outside. Come with me and don't do anything stupid."

Methos nodded and kept his movements slow and visible. He lightly scanned the man's mind, but backed off because the man was already nervous and tense, no need to amplify that.

Methos was directed out of the busy restaurant and shown to a white Chevy van with dirty license plates parked nearby. The sliding side door of the van opened as they approached. Methos got into the van, followed by the first man.

"Sit down and give me your hands." Methos was told after the van door was closed. The man that had been inside the van held a gun pointed at him. Methos complied and sat quietly as they tightly taped his wrists and legs.

They've made contact with me. I'm in a white Chevy van. Methos sent. I've only seen two men so far, armed with 9mms. Methos sent to Mac.

They've got you? Mac immediately sent back in alarm.

Yes, they were waiting at the fast food place. I'll let you know where we go. Methos reassured him.

The first man went to the driver's seat and buckled in. He turned on the van and they pulled out of the parking lot.

We turned right out of the parking lot.

The second man sat on the floor opposite Methos and kept the gun pointed at him.

Right at the next intersection. Methos paused. That was two more rights, they circled the block.

The driver repeated this a few more times before stopping the van and they picked up a third man. Methos recognized the old man he'd been seeing in the coffee shop on the mornings he stopped there. That explained that then.

"I didn't see anyone." The old man said as he climbed in the passenger seat. The driver accelerated into the intersection.

Methos heard a large vehicle moving before he felt a pain in his back and head and everything went black.

"Damn! Methos! Something's happened!" Mac said as he felt his link with Methos change. Methos! He sent frantically.

"Team 1 is nearly there Sir." Sam said.

Methos revived, gasping in pain. It took Methos a moment to realize that he was sprawled on what looked like the upside down ceiling of the van. He waited in pain as his bones reset themselves. Whatever had rolled the van had hit them hard enough that the impact had broken the tape that bound him. Methos wiped the blood out of his eyes and looked around for the gunmen. The one that had been in the back with him was lying nearby, his dead body lying in a twisted, broken heap. Methos crawled towards the van's cab area. The old man in the passenger seat had gone through the windshield and was very dead from a crushed skull.

Methos turned his attention to the driver when he felt the man's aura of pain. Only the fact that he'd been seat-belted in had saved the driver, but he was critically injured. His chest was pinned tightly by the steering wheel and he'd broken his jaw.

Methos moved to support the driver's weight hoping to ease the strain of being suspended from the driver's seat in the upside down van. The driver looked over at him with wild panic and pain filled eyes.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill? Tell me and I'll take away some of your pain." Methos said as he used his powers to deaden the man's pain slightly. He sent his mind into the injured man's to see what images he could get.

Show me where Colonel O'Neill is. Methos sent patiently.

Leave me alone you damn freak! You should be dead! The man thought, angry that the Immortal wasn't hurt or better yet, dead!

Where's Jack and I'll ease your pain. Methos tried again.

Fuck you! I won't help you destroy the Earth. The man spouted his misled politics.

Methos eased some of the man's pain. Now isn't that better? Tell me where Colonel O'Neill is.

Fuck you Freak!

Methos knew the man was dying. He could heal him, or take what he wanted and let him Bastard die. He was inclined to let him die. Now that the man was near death, the images flowed freely from his mind. Methos could see images of this man beating Jack; pleased at the pain he was causing the SG-1 Commander. He saw the image of a warehouse and smelled salt air, must be on the waterfront, he thought. The warehouse had blue colored flooring and painted over windows. He saw a black man watching Jack, knowing he had instructions to kill Jack if the others didn't return within 48 hours. Another man's image appeared. The man was wearing the uniform of an Airman. Methos recognized the face of one of the guards that watched the Gates of the SGC base. The harder Methos pushed for a more information, the faster the man faded. With a strangled puff of air, the man died.

Methos let the dead man's body sag in the seatbelts. He wiped his bloody hands on the ripped remains of his jeans. Judging by the condition of his clothing, Methos realized that he'd been hurt worse than he thought!

Methos heard voices close by. He ducked his head and peeked out the broken window. He saw flashing police and aid car lights. Not wanting to be found in the van, Methos quickly searched the pockets of the dead men. He took everything he found without stopping to look at it. He felt for Mac's Quickening and put himself there.

"Teal'c reports a white van matching Adam's description has been in a rollover accident." Sam said. She put up her hand to quiet the questions as she listened to more details from the com-unit she wore. "The driver of the semi truck and trailer that hit the van said he never saw the van. He was running late and backed out of the loading doc across the street and backed right into the van. He heard a large crash and then saw the sparks and debris. The van went under his trailer and rolled, crushing the back end. The Rescue crews are still working on it. There were no survivors."

"Adam? Do they see Adam?" Daniel asked in alarm.

Out of thin air Methos suddenly appeared in the room and sat wearily in the closest chair. "Gods I smell like a charnel pit!" He complained with an irritated sniff.

"Methos!" Mac said in relief.

"Adam!" Said the others.

Methos' appearance caused quite a stir, not only because of the ripped and bloody state of his clothing. When a cold draft caused him to brush his hand over his backside, he frowned. He stood to try and see the tear but Mac stopped him. "Don't. There's a lady in the room." He said with a smile.

"I'll just go clean up; it will only take a minute..." Methos said as he started to head for the door.

"Just hold on son." General Hammond said. "Sit down for a minute and tell us what happened. I'm sure Major Carter won't mind as long as you don't stand up."

"Go ahead Adam." Sam said in encouragement.

Methos scowled and sat back down. He had to remind himself that the Mortals weren't used to him talking to them in their minds so it never occurred to them that he could do this while standing in a nice hot shower. He sighed out his frustration and told them what he knew.

"So they're dead and we still don't know where Colonel O'Neill is." Said General Hammond when Methos had finished telling them what had happened.

"I blocked his pain so I could get some images from him, but they weren't very helpful. I do know we only have 48 hours before the man that's with him, kills Jack."

"You didn't help him?" Mac asked, he'd thought Methos could heal anything.

Methos scowled at him, thinking Mac was accusing him of torturing the now dead man. "No I didn't. He was the one who tortured Jack; I saw it in my mind. I should have let him feel his pain. He had a crushed chest and a fractured jaw."

"Sounds like mercy to me." General Hammond said, cutting off any more discussion on the man's injuries. "Major Carter and Dr. Jackson, see what else you can find out from the civilian authorities. I want to know everything about the men that died. Mr. MacLeod, why don't you go and check in with Teal'c and the Special Forces Teams, I want the van and the bodies secured as soon as possible. Dr. Pierson, why don't you go clean up and then come and see me in my office." General Hammond ordered.

As instructed, Methos had gone to his quarters and taken a hot shower. Not wanting to irritate General Hammond, he'd regretfully made it a short shower. He dressed and hurried to Hammond's office.

Methos left General Hammond's office and wandered slowly towards his quarters. Carter had sent a preliminary report from the scene of the accident. Her findings confirmed that it had just been a freak accident. Dr. Frasier was on her way to the hospital where the bodies had been taken. She'd assist in the autopsies. The things Methos had taken from the bodies of the dead men hadn't been helpful. Their ID was faked. General Hammond had people tracing the van, but he didn't expect that trail to lead anywhere. That left them with only the images that Methos had taken from the now dead man.

General Hammond had given orders to check on the Gate Guard that he'd recognized. Methos considered just finding the guard himself and bringing him to the SGC, but realized that might alert the other members of the Trust. He'd just have to be patient while this went a little slower than he'd like. He mentally ordered the Complex's computers to run a detailed background check on the guard and start cross-referencing it to the dead men or anyone that might have NID connections.

Should he have healed the dying man instead of just blocking his pain? Would they have gotten more information out of him or would Methos have still been faced with destroying the man's mind?

Methos shook his head in frustration. He hated second-guessing himself! He was turning into a nervous rabbit jumping at his own shadow. He'd based his decisions on what he felt was right, he couldn't base them on the opinions of people who hadn't lived a quarter of the time he had! Even without Ancient's powers, he'd have let the man die for what he'd done to Jack. Not out of revenge, but out of disinterest. That man was not a contributing member of society, only a terrorist with a misguided cause.

Methos reached his quarters. Everyone was off on tasks to find Jack. He'd try to find Jack's mind. It shouldn't be this difficult, he thought in frustration. He'd linked with Jack several times before. Unless Jack was in a coma, Methos should be able to find him. Methos reached his quarters and lay down. After a moment of relaxing, he opened his mind up to the minds around him. Slowly and meticulously, he touched each mind he came across, passing them over when they didn't 'feel' right.

He concentrated on the minds close to his that had a male aura to them. He kept narrowing his search. He stopped at a mind that felt familiar, but not. He focused his attention on it. He linked with it and felt pain, but the mind supplied the image of a mining accident. Methos probed deeper. He found himself in a dimly lit interior. Huge boilers and machinery were everywhere. He saw some of the room's lighting came from huge skylights several stories above him. He hesitated at the sight of a large brazier, supplying both heat and light. It reminded him of the submarine base at Bordeaux. Kronos' version of Camelot had been cold and dim like this. Uncomfortable, Methos released the image and moved on to the next mind.

Jonah lay on his side, his bunk feeling hard and cold. His eyes moved around the large dormitory area. Rows upon rows of sleeping shift workers. His attention settled on the glowing brazier nearest his bunk. The large braziers kept off the worst of the chill his frozen world was encased in. He'd been a foreman in the mines but had been transferred when he'd been injured. He still moved slowly and carefully. It's my honor to serve. To Protect and Serve? He shifted position to try and ease the ache in his ribs.

A figure just outside of the glow cast by the brazier caught his attention. It was a man, pale skinned with dark hair. He wasn't dressed as a worker, Jonah thought, but he looked familiar. Jonah decided the man looked sad, was he afraid to approach the fire and share the warmth? Although life was hard and people made do with what they had, no one would have wished him cold.

Jonah shifted to get up and go speak with the man; but the movement caused him to curl up at the shooting pain in his side. He had to force himself to breathe shallowly to ease the pain of his still damaged ribs. By the time Jonah opened his eyes again, the man was gone. Jonah felt a pang of regret. The man had looked like he'd needed the warmth and comfort of the light. Jonah felt the need to protect the young looking man.

The members of SG-1 had returned to base and had eaten a silent meal before returning to their quarters. Before she went to her own quarters for the night, Sam decided to stop by Duncan's room. When he opened the door, Sam mentally confirmed that Duncan looked like he could use the company.

Mac smiled and gestured her inside.

"I just thought I'd dispense a hug before I called it a night." Sam said soothingly.

Mac wrapped his arms around her. "I could sure use one, are you becoming clairvoyant in addition to being a genius?" He teased.

Sam wrapped her arms around Duncan's strong shoulders and buried her nose in the sable hair that lay loose on his shoulders.

"This feels good." Mac said. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"I knew Janet was a smart woman." Samantha said snuggling closer. "You're so tense." She observed as her hands slid down Duncan's back.

"I'm worried about Jack and Methos." He confessed. He didn't need to hide what he was thinking from Sam. She wouldn't appreciate being protected and frankly, she didn't need it. Once again Mac felt privileged to be with her.

"Why Methos?" Sam asked and shifted her head back so she could look up into Mac's face.

"He's torturing himself over Jack's disappearance. He was a monster thousands of years ago and he still fears he may become that again. He's afraid of the power he has, of falling to the lure of using his powers indiscrimately. So when I say something that implies that, even innocently, he reacts and jumps to conclusions because he's afraid of his motives. He's second guessing himself."

"Then you don't think he's misusing his power?" Sam stated. She wanted Mac to hear himself confirm it.

"I may not agree with how he lets us make our own mistakes, but that's why he was chosen by the Ancients. I would change the world to my vision, but that's the wrong vision for the world. He's not miss-using his power, he's afraid to use it. He's resisting it like it will corrupt him if he touches it."

"Have you told him this?" Sam asked and stroked Mac's strong cheek.

Mac shook his head. "I don't think he'll listen."

In the morning, General Hammond was ready to act. He'd had a Team watching the traitorous Gate Guard at his home all night. Now the guard had reported for duty at the guard station. Hammond called SG-1 together and they came up with a plan. General Hammond made a few phone calls and they left the room, going in different directions.

As bait, Methos got into his SUV and drove out of the SGC. He stopped at the guard station with the suspect gate guard. It was security protocol for everyone to check in and out of the base. As the guard scanned his badge, to compare his authority and face against the database, Methos pretended to talk on the phone. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop I stop at in the morning." Pause. "That's fine. I'll just have a cup of coffee and wait."

The guard finished his check and waved Methos through. Methos nodded as he put the SUV into gear and drove off in the direction of town.

Confirming the direction Pierson had gone in; the guard hurried into the guardhouse and got on the phone. He dialed an answer machine and spoke a quick message into it. "Seagull here. Pierson is on his way to the coffee shop he stops at on his way to work in the mornings. It sounds like he'll be alone for a while." He hung up and resumed his duties.

Mac and Teal'c looked at each other after the guard had made his call. They'd been listening with a little something they'd gotten from Area 51. Teal'c spoke into a tactical headset he wore while Mac linked with Methos. Right after you left he got on the phone and left a message. It sounded like a recording.

It was. The Complex computer is still checking the exchanges it's going through. They put a lot of effort into this.

Mac heard Sam on the radio say basically the same thing that Methos had.

Well don't forget to share what you learn. Mac sent sarcastically.

Wouldn't think of it. Methos sent equally as sarcastically.

"All right Teal'c, take your team in and get him." General Hammond ordered over the headset.

Teal'c signaled his team and with a nod to Mac, they slipped from their vehicles.

Shadows clothed in black swat gear moved to surround the guard station. Moving in parallel, Teal'c and Mac approached the guard who stepped from the station.

"Keep your hands from your weapon." Teal'c ordered. The rest of the team quickly surrounded the guard.

"What's going on here?" The nervous guard said.

"You will come with us for questioning." Teal'c said as Mac slipped the guard's gun out of his holster.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The guard said putting up his hands.

"Right. That's why you just left a message that Adam Pierson was headed for a coffee shop alone." Mac growled.

Methos continued on to the coffee shop while Teal'c and Mac headed back to the SGC with their prisoner. Team 2 continued to follow him, staying back at a discrete distance. They hoped to capture more of the Trust agents by using Methos as bait. Methos pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and scanned the area with his mind as he shut off his SUV. Nothing unusual here, he thought. He went into the shop.

June smiled at Adam when he came in. "We haven't seen you in a few days. Did our trivia contest scare you off?"

Methos smiled and glanced at the board by the cash register. He read: Who invented the word 'Hello'

"Thomas Edison is credited with popularizing 'Hello' but it's been used in various forms for thousands of years." Methos said.

June laughed. "50 cents off Adam. Is that something they taught you at the Sorbonne?"

Methos smiled at June's flirting. With his senses all wide open to perceive any threat around him, Methos couldn't miss her blush and elevated body temperature. She leaned over more than needed to give him his coffee, letting her hand brush his as he took the cup. He lowered his voice into the range he knew sent excited shivers up women's spines. Methos practiced his belief that you should always make a woman feel beautiful. "Actually I learned it when I was a contestant on a quiz show called, 'Wheel of History'."

"I remember that show! You were on that?" June asked leaning closer.

Methos nodded. "A few years ago when it was in Seacouver. But I didn't make it to the finals; Chubby Checkers was the end of my game show career."

"Wow..." June sighed dreamily, a silly smile on her face at the extra attention she was getting.

"Using the Air Force satellites, we made an archeological site discovery. We're very excited about it. I've been staying on base so that I didn't miss anything." Methos said answering her earlier question. He spoke in a conspiratorial soft voice.

"Really?" June breathed, lost in the twinkling multi-colored eyes so close to her.

Methos nodded. "We're very excited about the historical significance of our find. We'll have years of published papers ahead of us just to document it."

June nodded dreamily before a distressing thought occurred to her, "You're not leaving are you?"

"Not immediately, there's still so much research to do before we start digging. Permits, funding, logistics."

June smiled in relief.

Methos switched the conversation back to the Game show so that wouldn't be asked for more details about his 'find'. He entertained June with his adventure on the game show for half an hour while he 'listened in' on the interrogation of the gate guard through the link he had with MacLeod.

It had taken the better half of an hour for the SGC to present their evidence against the guard. When the guard realized that he was caught, he was willing to tell what little he knew.

"I was recruited to this cell about a year ago. They're doing the right thing, protecting Earth. I'm a patriot, not a Traitor!"

"Patriots don't take away the best defense Earth has against the Goa'uld." General Hammond said.

"Pierson has access to an Alien complex that could defend Earth; instead he keeps it hidden, even from you!"

"Pierson is sharing it with us; the Trust isn't telling you the truth. They're using you to play their own power games." Hammond said.

"I can't tell you anything. I only joined them a year ago and we only know the members in our own cell."

"Tell us about the cell. Everything you know."

"Each cell is only five people and we only know each other, never the members of other cells. The Trust only contacts the cell leader, but even the cell leaders don't know anything about the other cells."

As the guard talked about the cell he belonged to, Methos was able to get the images of the cell members to compare them to the men he'd seen. The guard's story and images concurred with the dead man's. Knowing there was no one else coming to try and abduct him, Methos ended his conversation with June and returned to the base. He listened in as they continued to question the guard.

I'm back at the base. I'm going to try and find Jack again. I'll be in my quarters. Methos sent to Mac.

Do you want to hear what we found out? Mac responded.

I already know, I probed his mind.

Methos.

Jack's life is at stake here MacLeod. Besides, my method of interrogation isn't admissible in court. What you're doing is.

It's still a violation of his rights.

Tell that to Jack. Methos sent and shut Mac off from responding. He didn't want to hear Mac's opinion of due process! The guard had been involved in Jack's kidnapping. He'd known exactly what he was doing and in Methos' opinion, had lost his rights to privacy.

Methos felt Mac's irritation at being ignored. "Bloody Hell!" Methos cursed and closed the door to his quarters. Remembering the disorientation and rush of minds wanting to join with his when he'd mind searched for former NID Director Clayton, Methos hadn't locked his door. He sat down on his bed and made himself comfortable. Taking several deep-cleansing breaths, he relaxed into the meditation. When he'd reached a calm, he began reaching out with his mind. Slowly he lightly touched the mortal minds nearby and slowly worked his way outward.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Adam is back on base, he's going to his quarters."

Daniel looked over from his chair in the observation room. Only General Hammond, the Cheyenne Mountain base Commander, and the JAG were involved in the interrogation. The rest of SG-1 was secretly observing from the next room.

"Why didn't he join us? What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

Mac sighed and shrugged. "He already knew what the guard was going to tell us because he'd scanned his mind."

"And...?" Daniel prompted.

"He's angry with me, said he didn't want to hear that he was violating the guard's rights."

"Actually, mind reading isn't listed in the Geneva Convention list of rights." Sam added, having listened to the conversation. She watched the emotions ripple over Duncan's face. She took a mental step back and looked at the situation. Duncan was very honorable, sometimes to extremes. But sometimes the bigger picture didn't give you clear black and white rules to follow. "Did he use pain to get what he wanted?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The guard had shown no signs of being under stress from a mental invasion.

"No. The guard probably never even knew he'd done it." Mac admitted, thinking of all the times Methos had contacted him mentally.

"Will he use the information for personal gain?" Sam continued her line of questioning knowing that Duncan would see where she was going with it soon. When Mac shook his head No again, she continued. "Was someone endangered by not having the information?" This time she didn't let Duncan answer. "Yes. Was time of the essence? Yes. Duncan we're talking about Colonel O'Neill's life. This isn't an indiscriminate use of his powers." She used the same words he'd used in their conversation the night before.

Although Daniel had strong opinions on right and wrong, he didn't have any doubts about this. "We're talking about Terrorists that are trying to get National Security secrets by kidnapping a high ranking officer of a top secret facility."

Mac nodded, understanding what they were talking about. He needed to be alone to think. "I'll be in the gym." He said and headed out the door. His friends had only said what he'd been saying for sometime. Yet each time, he judged Methos by his own outdated code.

Many years ago, Mac had met an Immortal boy who'd lasted 900 years by killing his teachers and the Immortals that tried to help him. Kenny pretended to be a new and helpless Immortal and killed when they turned their backs on him. Mac had defended the way Kenny had played the Game. He hadn't agreed, but he hadn't judged either. He trusted Methos with his life and the life of his friends. So why did he challenge Methos' right to act? Methos saw things differently than Mac himself did. But Methos' standard response was to leave things alone. He only acted when he had to, to save a friend. And that was all Methos was doing now. Damn! I've got to stop judging and playing devil's advocate with Methos! Mac scolded himself. Mac trusted Methos with his life, and the lives of everyone else on the planet. So why did he keep sticking his foot in his mouth where Methos was concerned?

As it had when he's searched for Clayton, the minds rushed to his power. He was careful to keep his touch light, despite the minds wanting to fuse with his. It was like they were drawn by instinct to the union of the whole. Methos blocked them, knowing they weren't able to handle being linked with the vast network he held with his power.

Methos? Are you all right? You feel...different. Mac sent to Methos, his link full of concern.

Methos pulled back some of his attention from his search, to answer Mac. I'm fine Mac; I'm just juggling a lot of minds right now.

Methos I wanted to say I'm sorry. I trust you and your judgment. I just react without thinking about it.

Methos inwardly sighed. Mac would force an apology on him whether he needed it or not! I know Mac; it just takes Highlanders longer to learn things. Methos teased.

Mac laughed. True enough. Find Jack no matter what it takes?

I will. Methos closed the link and returned to his search. To his surprise, his mind returned to the injured miner he'd found before. Again Methos looked up and saw the skylights far overhead and glowing fire pits in a darkened room.

Several hours later, Methos finally gave up his search in frustration. He went to the mess hall to get something to eat. He took his plate of food over to the table where he saw the rest of SG-1 sitting dejectedly.

"Any luck?" Daniel asked hopeful upon seeing Methos.

"No." Methos signed. "I've touched every mind on the planet but I can't find him."

He touched every mind on the planet! Daniel thought amazed. Such power and it meant nothing to Adam!

"I did run across something strange though, a place that can't be here on Earth. It has an aura of foreignness to it." Methos said before taking a bite of his dinner.

"How strange?" Major Carter asked, curious about what seemed foreign to Adam.

"The image I'm getting is of a dim room. The only light is from very large skylights and braziers that are set all over the place. The mind I'm touching is a mine foreman that was been injured in an accident."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other in surprise, something about this sounded vaguely familiar.

"What?" Methos asked in between bites when he noted their surprised expressions.

"Adam, can you show us this place?" Daniel asked, hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Now?" Methos asked, wondering what they could possibly want to see it for.

"Please, it might be important." Daniel said.

Methos caught Daniel and Sam's excitement. He nodded. "With your permission?" He said lightly tapping his head.

Without hesitation SG-1 nodded.

In seconds, Methos had Daniel, Sam and Teal'c in a buffered mind link. He pulled Mac into the link as well.

Daniel felt like he was floating without a body, his mind recognizing the carefully shielded power that was controlled by Methos. The space around him reminded him of an Aurora Borealis, lights and colors moving intricately without a noticeable pattern. He felt more lights join him; he recognized them as being representations of Sam, Teal'c and Mac! They were drawn into the light that represented Methos and then suddenly, he felt like he was standing in a dim room that he'd been in before. He looked around to confirm what he now knew.

Jonah ran a hand over the rusted metal of the relief valve wheel. It felt wrong in his hand. The metal should be smooth with a slight oil feeling to it. And it should be black and straight. He heard the bell go off, signaling it was time for his dinner. He hadn't realized how very hungry he was. When was the last time he'd eaten? He fell behind the others as he slowly shuffled to the eating area. A shadow by one of the braziers caught his attention. It was the young man in the unusual clothing again. He was staring up at the skylights.

Jonah approached the young man slowly, not wanting him to step back into the shadows again. He felt protective of the young man. He looked around to see if there were anyone else nearby, Brenna and the foreman wouldn't approve of him talking with the stranger. When he was sure no one watched, he came up beside the man and spoke. "It's nice here by the fire, comforting. It's hard to go into the cold."

The young man looked startled. "Please, stay by the fire." The man said soothingly, his eyes pleading.

Methos spoke to Jack and shushed the voices clamoring in his head. SG-1 had come with him, but they couldn't be seen in this realm. They were excited that it was Jack, but Methos was worried about the symbolism here in Jack's mind. The darkness in this case was Jack's death.

It was nice of the young man to care about him. Jonah thought. The man stepped more into the light, his eyes urging Jonah to join him. Jonah hesitated; he shouldn't be talking to the stranger. He should go and join the others at dinner. If he didn't hurry, there would be none left for him, and he was very hungry. But the young man offered warmth and companionship. Funny how Jonah had thought to offer that to the young man, instead it was what he himself was seeking.

Jonah was so tired, what harm would it be to stand by the fire and keep the young man company? It would be nice to have someone to talk to. It was so empty here. The young man looked relieved when Jonah stepped towards the brazier. "Who are you?" Jonah asked knowing it was important.

"I'm your friend." Methos put the power of compulsion into his voice. He wanted Jack to accept him.

"Do I know you?" Jonah asked, his face full of hopeful confusion. He had a few memories, but he remembered so very little about who he was, where he came from.

Methos nodded. "You saved my life."

Jonah stepped closer; looking at the hand the young man had extended towards him in friendship. Jonah hesitated. He didn't like to touch people, and he didn't like them to touch him. He couldn't remember why this was so, his memory confused him with an explanation that people who touched him, hurt him. He looked at the young man's face. He saw hope and faith in the strangely colored eyes that called to him. Trusting this man beyond explanation, Jonah reached out and took the hand offered to him like it was a lifeline. "Tell me more..." Jonah said, hoping to find something warm inside himself.

Now that Methos had Jack's mental 'hand', he pulled himself to the location of Jack's physical body. He found himself standing in a cold concrete room with no windows and a single closed, metal door. Napping in a chair to his left was a middle-aged black man in a folding chair, wrapped in a blanket against the chill. The last cell member! Jack lay curled on the cold, hard floor, uncovered and unresponsive. Fighting down the dark urge to strike the napping man, instead, Methos immobilized him with bands of power. He 'reached' for Jack and the man with his mind and moved them both to the SGC infirmary.

The duty nurse in the infirmary shrieked in surprise and fear when they suddenly appeared. Methos had placed Jack on one of the hospital beds when he'd brought them there. The napping man was now lying restrained on the cold floor, payment in kind for his treatment of Jack!

Methos mentally spoke to a surprised General Hammond and Dr. Frasier, Come quickly, I have Jack in the infirmary, and a prisoner.

"Where did you come from?" The nurse asked in a frightened voice. She'd seen Dr. Pierson around base for some time now, but the infirmary had been empty a second ago.

"I need your help with Colonel O'Neill." Methos said ignoring her questions. She didn't have a high enough clearance to know about him or what he could do, and he saw no reason to enlighten her.

The nurse finally pulled herself together and walked hesitantly towards the occupied bed. Methos released the minds of the other members of SG-1 still physically in the mess hall. He'd held them in thrall so that he could act quickly if needed. He felt their worry as they left the mess hall and ran towards the infirmary.

The napping man woke when he heard a frightened shriek. "What?" He stammered as he tried to move. He struggled harder when he realized he was bound. He couldn't see any bonds, but he couldn't move his arms or legs. And where the hell was he?

Janet Frasier hurried into the room. "Adam?" She breathed deeply. She'd seen some strange things happen around this young man.

"It's Jack." Methos said as he scanned Jack for injuries. Dr. Frasier instructed the nervous nurse to set up diagnostic equipment and began to check Jack. Methos watched from Jack's bedside. The room filled as General Hammond arrived from the surface where he'd been in a meeting, and the others had come from the mess hall. Janet put Jack on an IV, and then placed electrodes that would hook him up to various monitors.

"What the hell happened?" General Hammond demanded.

"That's the last of the Trust cell." Methos said without looking away from Jack. "He was keeping Jack prisoner."

General Hammond glared at the still struggling man on the floor. "Take him to the Brig. Maximum security, and no one talks to him without me being there." He ordered the two Airmen that had come with him. "How's Colonel O'Neill?" He asked in a worried tone.

After a moment, Janet answered. "Shock, concussion, broken collar bone, several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and several serious contusions. I have to take x-rays and run tests, but he's critical. His brain functions are failing. The machine I've got him on now is the only thing that's keeping him alive right now. I don't want to sugar coat it. I can only treat him, its up to Jack to fight for his life."

Methos sat on the edge of Jack's bed. "I won't let him die." He said adamantly. He placed his hand on Jack's chest and gently entered his mind to begin to repair the damage.

The others unconsciously moved closer, as if their proximity would help Methos pull Jack back from near death. Methos ignored them.

Methos tapped into the Ancient's power he carried and channeled it to flow into Jack. The glow from his hand flowed over Jack, healing his injuries and revitalizing his neglected body. It took nearly half an hour to heal Jack's injuries. Methos had to heal him slowly so as to not shock his system too much.

He felt Jack's mind stirring to consciousness, even though his body would sleep for several hours. He called to Jack to help him focus. Jack?

Pierson? Is that you? Jack asked feeling foggy and disoriented.

It's me. How are you feeling? Methos responded.

Dizzy. Detached. Wait! I didn't break did I? You're not their prisoner are you? Jack asked in alarm. He'd tried so hard to stop that from happening!

No Jack. You're back at the SGC now. You're going to be all right.

Good. Cuz there for a minute I thought I was going to die.

I won't let that happen Jack.

Jack felt Pierson's conviction. It was good to have someone care about him like that. Hey, I don't want to go into one of those snake coffin sarcophagus! And I don't want you putting any snakes inside of me! Jack thought, his anxiety rising as his mind cleared more and he began to think things through.

I won't let that happen Jack. I'm an Ancient. I don't need a sarcophagus or a symbiot to heal you.

Oh. That's good. Cuz I really don't want to owe my life to a snake.

No snakes. A Horseman maybe, but no snakes.

No Horsemen either. You're not that man anymore. You're a good man Pierson. I trust you enough to die for you.

Methos was stunned with Jack's confession. Please don't ever die for me Jack.

I'd die for my friends. But hey! I got lucky this time and I don't have to die. Jack thought cheerfully.

But I did hear the General say that he was considering putting bells on you, just to keep track of you. You gave us all a scare.

No bells, they're too noisy.

Methos chuckled. The others breathed a collective sigh of relief to see Methos relaxed and back to normal. "He's going to be fine. He's already complaining." Methos said to the others in the room.

Rest Jack. I'll see you when you wake up.

I meant it Pierson. You're a good man. Jack said sleepily, just before he drifted into a deeper sleep.

"He'll sleep for a few hours, but he's going to be alright." Methos said, making sure the others knew he believed it. "I'll just sit with him for awhile." Methos moved from the edge of Jack's bed and pulled a chair closer before sprawling comfortably into it.

General Hammond nodded, grateful for Pierson's intercession.

"Everyone out of my infirmary. I'll call you if anything changes." Janet said and began to herd the others from the room, including her staff. She hadn't included Adam in her room clearing activities, she wanted an explanation! After what she'd seen, she realized he could do more for her patient than she could. She held General Hammond back when the others headed down the hall.

"General, I think I deserve an explanation after all that." Janet said.

General Hammond stepped back into the infirmary. He looked over at Pierson to get his permission. Adam nodded and gestured to a chair near his.

Methos knew this was probably past due; Dr. Frasier had been very discrete in her examinations of him while he'd been at the SGC. General Hammond and Dr. Frasier sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to begin. Methos kept his attention on Jack and on the immediate vicinity. If someone came in this direction, he'd know it.

"One of the conditions of my presence here was secrecy. I'm an Ancient. I've hidden who I was for so long that I get nervous when people 'know' me. That and I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. General Hammond, SG-1 and very few others know it and I'd like to keep it that way."

Methos let that sink in for a few moments.

"Is Duncan an Ancient too? General Hammond ordered that I not examine him, just as he did for you." Janet asked thinking back to the months since Adam arrived. She was still stunned at the thought of an Ancient being at the SGC even though everyone had thought that the Ancients were all gone!

Methos considered how much to tell her. "He's a distant grandchild of one of my brothers, but he hasn't matured into his powers. He's still got a few millennia to go yet." Methos finally said.

"Are there many of you?" Janet said after a slight pause to absorb that last bit of information.

"Ancients? No, but there are a handful of great grandchildren here on Earth. The President has agreed to let a few more of them join the SGC as SG team members, so you're likely to see more of them."

Methos briefly answered a few more of Dr. Frasier's questions that thankfully, were related to the SGC and the protection of Earth.

After an hour had passed, Janet wiped her hands on her lab coat and let out a whoosh of breath in relief. "What you've told me is amazing and I must say, I've very relieved. We have a difficult job here at the SGC; and your presence makes that job a whole lot easier. I'm very glad to know that you're here Adam."

Methos smiled and accepted her gratitude.

Janet stood and faced General Hammond. "Well, I've got things to do. I'll be over at the duty desk if you need anything." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for telling her, she's a good person. Your secret is safe with her." General Hammond said.

"I never doubted it. Its just habit to protect my secrets."

General Hammond nodded in understanding. "I've got a prisoner to question. Did you want to sit in on that?"

Methos tapped his head. "I will be."

General Hammond shook his head. "I wish I could be two places at one time." He griped with a smile. He took his leave with a nod to Dr. Frasier as he went out the door.

Janet had discretely watched Adam sit in a silent vigil over Jack for several hours. She looked up from her paperwork when she saw Adam stand and approach her in the early hours of the morning.

"He'll wake in a few more hours." Methos assured Janet. "I'll be in my quarters."

Janet shook her head in amazement as she watched the young looking man head down the corridor. She knew there was more to him than she'd been told. She saw that in the respect that General Hammond and SG-1 accorded him. That he was an Ancient explained the enormous power readings she'd gotten from her tests after the missions. It also explained the protectiveness the others felt towards him. As she thought back to what Adam had done for Jack, she wondered what other miracles he was capable of.

Janet checked Jack a few more times, pleased to see Jack getting stronger every time she checked. By morning when he woke, Jack was fully recovered.

"Hey Doc, can I get out of bed? I feel fine." Jack said when she put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Not until I run some tests. You were knocking on death's door yesterday. You can get out of bed when I say you can get out of bed Colonel."

After an hour of intensive tests, she was satisfied that he wouldn't drop dead or relapse. "Okay Colonel, you can leave the infirmary, but I'm not releasing you for duty, yet. I heard a rumor that SG-1 is having breakfast in the mess hall. I'm sure they'd be very glad to see you up and about. I banned them from coming back in here and getting in my way." She said.

Jack dressed in his uniform that an orderly had gone to his quarters to get. As quick as he could, he was headed for the mess hall. As he walked, he politely nodded at the well wishes of the people he passed in the halls. He'd had a strange dream when he'd been sleeping. He'd been hiding from Pierson by becoming Jonah but Pierson had found him anyways. But there was something about bells that he couldn't seem to get straight in his mind.

He spotted most of the other members of SG-1 at a table near the back of the room, and moved to join them. When they would have stood at his arrival, Jack waved them off and got a cup of coffee. He sat down realizing that he felt no pain.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Fit as a fiddle. Pierson does good work. Janet tells me there wasn't much she could do." His team members looked at him very solemnly, their expressions confirmed what he'd been told. They'd been afraid that he might die.

Mac smiled with the proud thought that Methos could heal injuries as bad as Jack's had been. He knew better than the others what kind of power Methos had. Methos was only showing them the faintest shadows of his true power.

"Speaking of Pierson, where's he at? Taking a nap?" Jack asked.

SG-1 looked at each other in question. None of them remembered seeing Adam yet that morning. Finally they all looked at Mac. Mac looked back at them blankly before realizing what was expected of him.

"I can't tell you exactly where he is, but he's still on base. He's not within my sensing range."

"Can't you do the searchy thingy through the link? Jack asked waving a hand to symbolize a nebulous thing.

"Only he can do that." Mac said dryly, although it did sound like it would be a helpful skill.

"So then ask him where he is." Jack said in irritation.

Methos? Mac sent tentatively. He didn't want to disturb Methos if he was still sleeping. Mac hadn't felt Methos return to his room until the early hours of the morning.

Can't a guy take a shower in peace? Methos responded in amusement.

"Shower." Mac said to the expectant faces of SG-1.

So what did you want? Methos sent when Mac was quiet.

We were just wondering where you were. Mac responded, not able to elaborate more than that.

Methos scanned Mac's end of the link and sensed SG-1. Not wanting this to drag out all morning, he expanded the link to include SG-1. Did you want something? I know you put Mac up to contacting me.

Um, we were just wondering where you were, we hadn't seen you since you brought Jack in. Hey! This is pretty nice. Daniel sent through the link.

Very efficient, a conference call in our heads. How much can the others sense about what each other is thinking? Sam sent.

Major, this isn't a science experiment. I was just wondering where you were so I could thank you. Thank all of you. Jack sent.

You're very welcome, but I'm all for putting bells on you like General Hammond suggested. Methos replied, amused at the opportunity to tease Jack.

I'm not a damn cat! Jack sent indignantly. I'm more of a dog person. Jack felt the humor from the others. Okay this is weird, I just wanted to say thanks, is this conference call over now?

Methos released the link with everyone but Jack. No thanks are necessary Jack. Anything for a friend.

Well from one friend to another, I owe you buddy. Jack thought solemnly.

Knowing how hard this was for Jack, Methos lightened the mood. Will you wear bells for me? Methos sent along with an image of him pouting.

Pervert! Jack was sure he could hear Methos' laughter.

Still wanting to talk to Methos, Jack looked for the oldest Immortal later and found him up on the surface idly watching the clouds in the sky while he sprawled in the warm sunshine.

"Hey." Methos said as Jack sat down beside him.

Jack pulled at a long stalk of grass and put it into his mouth. He glanced at the relaxed Immortal to see if he was intruding before leaning back and joining him in his cloud watching. "Hey."

"You seem kind of distant today, are you okay? You're not going to pull a disappearing act on us now are you?" Jack had been worried that Pierson had been shook up when he'd been kidnapped and used as bait to capture the Ancient Immortal. Last time it had been his children that were threatened. Pierson took his responsibilities very seriously. He would have realized the danger to the others just for being his friends. Jack was confident that Pierson would figure out (If he hadn't already!) that the people he cared about would be at risk whether or not he was visible in their lives. It was a risk his friends had all recognized and accepted. Friends and Family watched each other's backs.

"I thought about it. For a minute." Methos answered.

"You know it's really our choice." Jack said, knowing Pierson would know what he was talking about.

Methos nodded. "That's what I told Mac a few years ago, Joe and Amanda had been used as bait so that he'd give up his head."

Jack nodded. He'd known Pierson would get it. "So what has you out here looking at...whatever?"

Methos smiled. "Clouds."

"Clouds." Jack said blandly.

Methos nodded. "I'm just like that cloud out there. All fluffy on the surface, but deep down I'm dark and dangerous."

Jack laughed. "Are you telling me you're a Three Musketeer bar?"

Methos looked at him in confusion.

Jack nodded and crossed his arms authoritively. "Yep. Dark chocolate outside, fluffy center inside"  
Methos still looked confused.

"You have all the power in the known universe and I still have to explain Three Musketeers to you?" Jack mumbled in exasperation.

"All for one and one for all?" Methos asked, still not seeing the relevance.

Jack went easy on him and explained his metaphor. "That's good too, but I meant you're strong enough to do what you have to do to protect the ones you love. Strong enough to be able to love and care for other people. And the people you let get inside you, get to see that fluffy soft center."

Methos broke out laughing, holding his stomach as he blurted out. "I must have missed a spot when I fixed your brain."

Jack smiled, pleased that he had reduced the powerful Ancient to a laughing blob of goo. "Whatever you say Pierson." Jack had a sudden and wicked thought and smiled. "How would you like to help me pull a little prank?"

Methos smiled and sat up. "Oh? Sounds right up my alley."

General Hammond put on his sunglasses and left the infirmary. Janet had insisted he get his eyes checked, part of his yearly exam. He didn't keep track of things like that, knowing that Janet would remind him when he was due. He hated getting his eyes checked but at least he could do it here at the SGC. That way he didn't have to take hours off until his eyes returned to normal.

He'd left the level the infirmary was on when he saw it; a blue laser-like thread of light that went down the corridor. Concerned, he followed it, picking up his pace. A little further down, red and yellow threads of light appeared, leading from the lab areas. Further down, green and white threads appeared. From the elevator, an orange thread appeared and went in the direction the others had. General Hammond walked still faster as he followed the colorful threads of light into the mess hall. He pulled up short as he spotted SG-1. The threads led to them directly!

The grins on their faces relieved the anxiety he was beginning to feel due to the unexplained lights. He approached the table where the team sat. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, trying to sound stern despite the difficulty he was having not smiling.

As one, SG-1 team all looked expectantly at Jack. Jack managed a very solemn expression. "We thought it would be a good idea if you had a way to keep track of us, other than bells that is. "Pierson did a little 'thing' to your glasses."

Jack wiggled his fingers to illustrate.

General Hammond rolled his eyes. He'd better get Janet to release Jack to active duty, he didn't know if he could stand Colonel O'Neill having too much free time on his hands!

"I'll talk to Dr. Frasier about returning you to active duty. Tell Pierson I want my glasses back to normal, or I'll order the bells Colonel." Hammond ordered and went to get a cup of coffee. He sipped the hot coffee to suppress the smile he felt just beneath his commanding exterior. Once he was in his office he released the laugh he'd been holding back. Irreverent, insubordinate, irrepressible. It would take more than a near death experience to keep Jack O'Neill down!

Tamlin smiled at the human that had hosted the Tok'ra spy Galen. "I don't know what you mean, I'm cooperating." Tamlin said oily. "The other system lords didn't bring me into their confidence, that's your fault. They questioned me for weeks after you ran from your hideout like the cowardly scavengers you are." Tamlin was getting angry. The Tok'ra hadn't been tricked by his apparent cooperation, and they hadn't relaxed any of their security, or offered him any privileges.

"You're just a demented monster!" A still angry Galen shouted.

"Galen." Jacob said firmly, seeing that Galen had lost his objectiveness.

Voleera signaled to a Tok'ra guard that Tamlin should be returned to his cell.

"You're dead! All of you! You have no Queen and have to hide underground like the worms you are. The Tauri are not your allies. They only wait for you to fade away. The Tauri only respect power and discipline. That is why the Goa'uld will destroy you. We are alive! We are strong!"

"You're monsters!" Galen had to get one more insult in, despite Jacob's firm hand on his shoulder.

The Tok'ra had allowed Galen to participate in the questioning because he had direct knowledge of what Tamlin knew of the Tok'ra and because he'd suffered personally. Galen had been able to confirm that Tamlin was misleading them by his pretense of cooperation. But Galen's frustration had grown as Tamlin persisted with his scam. "We need to contact the Tauri and get the Ancient's help." Galen said in frustration.

"The Ancient and the Tauri will not help us against the Goa'uld. We've petitioned them several times." Voleera said in disgust.

Jacob spoke up before Selmak could, "Perhaps because you're asking them to make war instead of peace."

Voleera glared at Jacob. Selmak took control and spoke up, "My host is quite correct Voleera so don't look so angry. Dr. Pierson asked us what we were doing as a Race, other than spying and sabotage, and we had little to say. We've helped other Races such as the Tauri only to get hosts or to have them indebted to us."

"We are the Tok'ra!" Voleera began, but was interrupted by Galen. "And you sound just like the Goa'uld!" He glared at them all before storming from the room.

Voleera sniffed disdainfully before turning back to look at Jacob/Selmak.

Jacob eyed Voleera appraisingly. Selmak are you seeing what I'm seeing? Jacob thought to Selmak.

Sadly I am. "I'm calling for a meeting of the High Council." Selmak said out loud.

The High Council meeting was held a day later. Voleera addressed the council members continuing her argument that the Tok'ra had dedicated millennia in their fight against the Goa'uld. Too many Tok'ra had died for the cause, and they'd worked too long and too hard to abandon their plans now.

Jacob stood and addressed the council when it was his turn. "I came from Earth, but I'm one of you. Being a relatively new host gives me a fresh perspective. We've fought the good fight against the Goa'uld, and I've fought right alongside you. But I think its time to take a new path. The one we've been on isn't working. Although I hate to say it, Tamlin spoke the truth when he said we were dying. We have no Queen, limited hosts and we haven't adjusted our thinking since we broke away from the Goa'uld."

Selmak took control of the host and spoke. "Perhaps it's time to help others stop the Goa'uld instead of trying to do it by ourselves. After Tamlin and Tanith, the Goa'uld know all about us. Our agents are no longer able to hide amongst the Goa'uld. Galen and Ronal weren't the first of our spies compromised. I petition we talk with the Tauri, not to ask how 'They' should stop the Goa'uld, not to ask them to make War, rather I believe we should ask them how 'We' can help them make Peace. Join our declining numbers to theirs to end this war before we become like the Goa'uld. We've become more like the Goa'uld since we met the Tauri, we've treated them like small children that were unable to make decisions and handle the technology we take for granted. These children grew up when we weren't looking. They'll still make mistakes, but we'll be in a better position to offer our wisdom and experience if we join them. They have an Ancient to guide them. If we continue to disdain them, they will surpass us. We will have driven them away."

Jacob saw the High Council members look at each other in silent discussion. He saw several nods.

Voleera stood. "We cannot surrender to the Tauri! They will destroy us, we are the Tok'ra!"

The High Council chairman narrowed his eyes. "I can see we have already stepped on the path that the Goa'uld chose so long ago. Do you agree with Selmak and Jacob?"

The others nodded, and Voleera sat down angrily. "You will destroy us!"

Klaxons sounded as the StarGate began to vibrate indicating that someone was dialing into the SGC. "Incoming Traveler." The on duty technician declared into the microphone. Not all levels in the SGC could hear the Klaxon or the announcements. Only the selected few with the high clearance to know about the Gate would know that anything was happening several levels below them.

"It's the Tok'ra GDO code Sir!" The technician said to General Hammond, who'd appeared in the Control Room after hearing the Klaxon.

General Hammond looked out of the observation window as the chevrons locked and an event horizon formed. He noted in professional satisfaction as his security airmen placed themselves around the Gate room in defensive positions, in the event the traveler was an uninvited hostile.

George relaxed slightly when he recognized the familiar figure that stepped onto the SGC ramp.

Jacob stopped at the top of the ramp and let the Gate disperse behind him. He waited patiently until George arrived and ordered his troops to Stand Down.

"What brings you to the SGC Jacob/Selmak?" Hammond asked with a smile. Jacob didn't look unduly stressed. Perhaps this was just a social visit.

When he didn't see SG-1 in the Gate room Jacob asked, "Where is everyone?"

George gestured that Jacob should follow him. "Taking a long weekend. Sam's off base, she went with MacLeod for a little peace and quiet at a cabin on a lake."

Sam took time off from her projects? And with MacLeod? Before Jacob could ask for more details, Selmak gently reminded him that they had a mission here at SGC. "Is Dr. Pierson available? He's really who I came to see." Jacob said.

"He's taking some time off too. What did you want to speak to Dr. Pierson about?" George asked hoping to head off any pestering questions of Pierson by the Tok'ra.

"The High Council sent me to request a meeting with Dr. Pierson to discuss strategy against the Goa'uld. How can I contact him?"

"He's been checking in once a day, I can let him know you stopped by when he checks in next."

Good afternoon Selmak, Jacob. What brings you to Earth? Methos sent to the Tok'ra symbiot.

Dr. Pierson? Selmak responded, surprised to hear the voice in his mind.

The very same. Methos replied in amusement.

How? Selmak started.

Did you have a question for me? Methos cut him off, no longer willing to play.

Um, yes. The Tok'ra High council requests a meeting with you to discuss the strategy against the Goa'uld.

They're not still expecting me to tell them what to do are they? Methos sent, beginning to get irritated at the stubbornness of the Tok'ra.

"Jacob?" Genera Hammond asked at the vague and distracted look on Jacob's face.

"Oh, sorry George. Dr. Pierson is speaking with me now." Jacob said, still surprised at the mental contact.

Through his mental link with Selmak, Methos heard General Hammond's question and expanded the link. Sorry for interrupting General Hammond, I felt Jacob and Selmak come through the Gate. Both Jacob and Hammond heard in their heads.

"But you're in Paris!" General Hammond said in surprise.

I'm also eating my dinner, what does that have to do with anything?

"How can you be talking to us from Paris? How did you know we came through the gate?" Jacob asked.

It's an Ancient's thing Jacob, let's leave it at that. Now what about the High Council?

"Oh. They'd like to discuss strategy. Find out what your plans are for the Goa'uld threat."

General Hammond, were you authorized to share this information? Methos asked, deciding what he'd do.

"No I'm not." Genera Hammond replied with a firm look at Jacob.

There you have it Jacob. Now if the Tok'ra High Council were to request a meeting with the President, his staff, General Hammond and SG-1, perhaps they could come up with a strategy that would include and pacify the Tok'ra.

"I see. I'll let them know." Jacob said with a smile. He approved of Pierson going through the proper channels. It was another sign that he had no designs on ruling Earth despite what the Tok'ra High Council had thought.

Make sure you're on the invitation list too, Jacob and Selmak. I'd like to hear the Tok'ra history from someone who lived it. Methos sent.

"I'd like that. I'll be sure and mention that to the High Council. A nice gesture on their part."

Is that all? Can I get back to my dinner?

"Yes, sorry for having disturbed you." Jacob said.

"I'd like to have a word with you son, when you check in this evening." General Hammond said to Pierson.

Until then, Methos confirmed and ended the connection.

"That's amazing! What else can he do George?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it Jacob." George said firmly, his shoulders squaring as he prepared for an argument from Jacob and Selmak.

Jacob nodded. "I can see why. I have to admit that I'm feeling a whole lot better about the possibility of being able to hold off a Goa'uld threat now that I know what he is."

"It has helped me sleep better at nights." George said with a smile.

"The Gate's activating." Methos said to the group. Now that Jack was released for duty, SG-1 was on a routine mission to explore the abandoned mines this planet's former residents had left. They'd hoped to discover what the former residents had mined. They'd found faint traces of silver in the trailings.

"SG-1 can you read me?" They heard General Hammond voice over their radio units.

"Go ahead General." Jack said, perking up from the dull exploration of mine scrapings.

"Colonel O'Neill, unless you've found something significant, I'd like SG-1 to return to the SGC."

"What's up General?" Colonel O'Neill asked, already signaling that he wanted the others to pack up for their return to the Gate.

"The Tok'ra are requesting a meeting with the President and his staff to discuss how they can help us make Peace. They've requested SG-1 attend."

SG-1 looked at each other. Methos grinned. So the Tok'ra had finally gotten it. He was relieved that it hadn't taken as long as he expected. Jacob must have been very convincing.

Jack looked at the grinning Immortal. "All part of your 'Master Plan'?" He asked.

Methos laughed. "Just reeling them in Jack."

"Cool!" Jack said.

After they stepped through the Gate to the SGC, General Hammond met SG-1 and led them to the debriefing room. When they were all seated, General Hammond began. "As I mentioned, the Tok'ra High Council has requested a meeting at the highest levels to discuss how they can help bring peace to the galaxy."

Jack snorted, "And just what is this great sacrifice on their part going to cost us?"

"We'll find out in a few days. The President has agreed to call together his Chiefs of Staff and talk to the Tok'ra representatives at area 51 on Friday." General Hammond said.

"What do you think changed their minds?" Daniel asked Adam, hoping the Goa'uld didn't have a new weapon of mass destruction that they planned to use against their enemies.

"The same thing that changed the Watcher's minds; they realized that they'll be left standing out in the cold if they don't change." Methos looked at General Hammond. "The Tauri need to ask themselves how the Tok'ra can contribute, help them be useful galactic contributors."

"Refugees huh?" Jack asked reading between the lines.

Methos nodded. "There isn't enough of them to protect themselves from the Goa'uld and their numbers are still declining. I can alter one of them to be a new Queen, but they haven't evolved in millennia. They have no home world and the kids are grown up and doing their own thing now."

"Feeling a little bit lost huh? That breaks my heart." Jack said with a satisfied smile.

"Sir, the Tok'ra have technology that we're still studying, perhaps they can contribute as teachers and technicians." Carter said enthusiastic at the idea of getting qualified instruction and help.

"And they have scientists and researchers that could help our efforts to translate what we find." Daniel added.

"The Tok'ra have an in-depth knowledge of the Goa'uld power structures." Teal'c added.

"And they have all those nifty ships to run around the galaxy in." Jack said, getting into the spirit.

"Good. Why don't you six put together a proposal and we'll meet tomorrow to work out some details before the President's meeting." General Hammond concluded the meeting.

"What are you going to do about the Goa'uld?" Jack asked Pierson as they jogged along the mountain trail. Jack had invited himself along when he saw Pierson getting ready to go for a jog. The meeting with the Tok'ra and President was still a day away, but Jack was curious.

"The proven most effective method for dealing with events, nothing." Methos said, his tone serious. He didn't want to lock the Goa'uld out of the Star Gates or have to baby-sit them, anymore than he wanted to do that for the Tok'ra or Tauri.

"Nothing." Jack said in disbelief.

"Nothing." Methos confirmed.

Jack looked over at the jogging Immortal to see if he was just jerking his chain. No dice. Pierson looked adamant. Why? He'd nudged the Tok'ra in the right direction. He'd been nudging the Immortals and Watchers as well. And... they hadn't been taking over the known universe. Was Pierson worried that he would be as bad as the Goa'uld if he put a stop to their expansion? That was just bullshit! But how could he convince Pierson of that?

"Sometimes the very young just need to be reminded of their boundaries, you know, let them know someone cares enough to keep an eye on them." Jack said casually.

Methos glanced at Jack. Was it as simple as that? If he did nothing, the Goa'uld would continue their invasion of the universe. He'd let himself be known to the Asgard, the Nox, Tok'ra and the Tauri. These Races knew what he was and that he was keeping an eye on them, not exactly ready to jump in and save their asses, but he was watching. Would the Goa'uld alter their behavior if they knew they were being watched as well?

A quick glance confirmed that Pierson was considering his words. He made one more observation. "Reminding isn't exactly interfering. It's still their choice. 'They' choose to pick up the handgun or a baseball mitt." Guilt at his son Charlie's death by Jack's own handgun had eaten at Jack for years until he'd figured that truth out.

Methos nodded, understanding what it had taken Jack to bring that up, and that the Colonel believed it.

Later, Across the Galaxy in Goa'uld space Twelve System Lords sat in ornate thrones placed in a circle facing each other. Hidden musicians played music softly in the background. Torches in sconces placed on the walls created a primitive atmosphere, along with the exotic but equally as primitive decorative clothing worn by the life forms in the room. Servants moved silently and unobtrusively around the Lords, offering drink and food to their Masters. Jaffa stood silently and alertly behind their Lords, ready to instantly offer service or protection.

The System Lords had been arguing for several hours about the rumors that the Tauri and Tok'ra had finally found the Ancients.

"The Ancients are no more!"

"This is just a story told by the Tok'ra and Tauri to scare children and inferior Goa'uld."

"What if it isn't? We've all noticed that the Tok'ra spies just disappeared, why would they do that if they weren't preparing for a combined attack against us?"

"Perhaps the Tok'ra decided to get on with their lives." A voice said, amplified by the starkness and vaulted ceiling of the ceremonial chamber.

The System Lords looked around in alarm.

Light swirled together in the center of the System Lord's thrones and materialized into a tall masked man. A long white wool cape covered white linen shirt and trousers, a leather jerkin over the shirt. Leather boots and wrist guards added to the primitive look. A sword hung at his side.

The system lords facing the figure stared at a silver cast skull mask that covered the face of the cowled figure.

"Jaffa Cree!" The lords shouted as one, one or two of the Lords standing to ease their nervousness.

The Jaffa and servants remained frozen, their faces blank.

Around the room the Lords demanded as one, "How dare you! Who are you?"

"I am the Ancient you summoned with your talk."

"There are no more Ancients."

There will always be Ancients. Just because we don't go around announcing ourselves, doesn't mean we aren't watching. Methos sent his words directly to the symbiots, knowing they would recognize him as the Tok'ra had.

"What manner of trick is this?" One of the system lords stuttered, his fear audible in his voice.

The Ancients have made me the new Prime. I'm here to remind you of the agreement made with the Goa'uld before the days of Ra. We'll let you use our Gates and exist un-molested, but there will be no new expansion. You've been expanding your holdings for several thousand years now. This is your last reminder.

"You are weak, we are Gods! We take what we wish!" Lord Akers growled. This had to be some trickery of the Tok'ra or the Tauri. He couldn't feel a symbiot in the man in front of them.

"If you have not stopped us before now, it is because you cannot!" Another system lord spat out.

Oh? We gave you time to recant, to return to our agreement. Methos reached out and held the Goa'uld minds around him. He pulled them all to the empty helpless feeling they all experienced inside a Jaffa's pouch. Black nothingness, disconnected and helpless. Knowing so much, yet unable to be, to do. When the faces around him had paled in realization, Methos released their minds. From now on, there will be a punishment for breaking the agreement. To show you my power, for seven days I will block all use of Ancient technology. Think on this. As you are unable to use the rings, Gates and hand devices, remember that to break the agreement now, will cause retribution. The first violation will lock the offender out of the Gates. The second, and I will cast the offender into the void.

"You're bluffing." Lord Petra said nervously. He never wanted to feel the empty blackness again!

Methos sent them all back into the void for an instant. Will you risk it? Seven days without Ancient technology. Don't make me come back. I'll be watching you. Methos released the Goa'uld minds.

The System Lords watched as the man coalesced into a swirling ball of light and then was gone.

In the next instant, Methos was back in his quarters at the SGC. With a thought he was out of the Bronze Age clothing worn by Death, and back in the warm and comfy clothes he usually wore. He'd decided to use Death's persona to appear before the System Lords. The Goa'uld all dressed in clothes and costumes from their origins and God personas. They wouldn't understand Death's significance, but they would recognize its primitive nature. It would also keep his face unknown and let him play the part of an omnipotent being capable of punishing the violators.

Methos reminded himself that he wasn't really interfering, merely letting the Goa'uld know that there was a new Ancient in town and the old agreement still stood. He expected there would be a couple of agreement infractions. The Goa'uld had been left to their own devices too long. They'd figure it out with only a little pain.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked from his comfortable position in a chair in Pierson's quarters.

Methos smiled as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "The Goa'uld are egotistical, but they're not stupid. They won't want to live without Ancient technology any more than I'd want to go without beer." Methos said.

"Fell for it did they?" Jack said sitting back pleased. Jack had insisted on waiting in Pierson's quarters for his return from the secret trip across the Galaxy.

Methos nodded. "Hook. Line. And sinker. To be or not to be." He had decided that no one besides Jack would ever know that he'd popped in and visited the System Lords. He'd let the Tauri and Tok'ra continue to set up the protections they needed. They might even notice that the Goa'uld were being unusually quiet, but they'd never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Methos knew the Goa'uld weren't the worst thing out there in the Universe, luckily the Wraith were sleeping in their hives.

Methos took a long drink of his beer. For the first time in several thousand years, Methos knew who and what he was in the big scheme of things. He wasn't just a survivor, he was a participant. People knew him, he had children and friends he loved and who loved him back.

It was still a dangerous time, of growing and exploring and the turbulence that those changes brought. But he was looking forward to the changes he saw coming. His Immortals were known and accepted, true it was only a small group, but it was a beginning. The Watchers were excited about their new role as were the Tok'ra. Both groups had a new purpose, and they weren't alone anymore. The Tauri were ready to try out their fledgling wings in a big, wide universe that held such wonder and excitement.

"Ah, give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day. Teach him to fish and he'll sit in a boat and drink beer all day." Jack said sagely, seeing that Pierson was thinking serious thoughts. Wanting the Immortal to lighten up, Jack poked fun at him.

"What?" Methos said at the strange miss-quote. Quickly he got it. Jack was telling him it was all right. Not that he needed Jack's approval, but it was nice to hear. "There is a fine line between 'hobby' and 'mental illness' Jack." Methos teased. He moved to his couch and settled down into a comfortable sprawl.

"Well, everyone seems normal until you get to know them." Jack said as he attempted to copy Pierson's sprawl.

"Nothing so difficult as a beginning. In poesy, unless perhaps the end." Methos sighed. He had a feeling things were going to be just fine.

THE END I hadn't really planned on going any further with this series unless I get inspired. April wants to hear about the mysterious traveler leaving journals about the universe, and I'd like to have Methos meet Shepherd and drop in on the Atlantis gang but who knows. I have several other stories in work so I'll be plenty distracted. Thanks for hanging in for the duration of this long and involved series. Sorry this last bit took so long!

"Nothing so difficult as a beginning. In poesy, unless perhaps the end. - Lord Byron, Don Juan 40 of 40


End file.
